


One More Day

by Story_Mage



Series: Song-Based Works [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Sistar Song, Cheating, Death, Domestic Violence, Happy Ending?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lime, Love, M/M, Marriage, One More Day, Sistar - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Mage/pseuds/Story_Mage
Summary: This is a story about two male friends that find love and tragedy. One of the boys, Takashi Morinozuka, is madly in love with the other, while the other boy, Kaoru Hitachiin, is also in love with him, but he's stuck in a relationship with our very own Kyouya Ootori. In the end, the two are able to be together... but at what cost?





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off of Sistar's, "One More Day."
> 
> Here's the link to the music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4TygUpWUTQ

A knock resounded throughout the Morinozuka manor.

The only person in the house was the Morinozuka heir, Takashi. Takashi paused his training and looked at the clock that was hung beside the door to the dojo he was currently in. _5:26._ He knew exactly who it was. After the Host Club had graduated their high school years, they all had lost contact with each other... except for Kaoru. He had always tried to make time to spend with all the others, especially for Takashi. He always came on Fridays and Sundays, maybe a few Thursdays if he wasn’t busy enough. Kaoru always came around the same time, 5:30. 

Takashi made his way out of the dojo, to the front door, where Kaoru started to knock again. He reached the entrance and opened the door, revealing the familiar auburn-haired man that he loved. Kaoru flashed a smile at him. “Hi, Mori-Senpai.” He brought up his right hand, which held a wine case. “I brought us some drinks.” 

_Again…_ Takashi thought. Kaoru wasn’t a heavy drinker, unlike his twin. Kaoru only drank alcohol when, in Kaoru’s own words, “when a problem rises between Kyoya and I.” Takashi opened the door wider to let the younger twin inside.

Kaoru made his way inside the large manor and walked to the Morinozuka lounge room, where the two men would always talk. Well, it was Kaoru who talked the most with Takashi adding a few words of insight after Kaoru would pause. 

Kaoru placed the wine case on floor beside him as he shucked of the light jacket he had on. He plopped himself onto the couch and gave a relaxing sigh.

Takashi sat beside him and watched the twin carefully. “Another fight?”

Kaoru frowned and nodded. “Can we just drink it out?”

Takashi shook his head. _Kaoru can’t bottle up his feelings like he does with Hikaru._

Kaoru looked down at his hands. “It was stupid.”

“Stupid enough to bring a bottle of wine… maybe two?”

Kaoru winced at Takashi’s words. He moved himself closer to the older man, giving off vibes of wanting comfort. “I…” He swallowed dryly. “I told him that he wasn’t paying enough attention to me…”

Takashi stayed silent.

“He told me that he was working… and I got mad and I started telling him that…” Kaoru trailed off and stayed silent.

He stayed motionless for about a minute before he made a move to grab the wine he had brought. Takashi grabbed his hands to prevent him from reaching the alcoholic beverage. “Not until you finish.” He stared at the younger male waited for him to speak again. When he didn’t, Takashi spoke again. “What did you say?”

Kaoru avoided the intense gaze of Takashi. “I told him that he worked too much and he needed to relax. When he didn’t listen I…” Kaoru hesitated. “I… I threatened to break up with him. I told him that because he wants to work 24/7, he can just marry his job instead of me.” Kaoru met Takashi’s gaze. “Kyoya got mad at me. Then we started yelling at each other…” Kaoru stayed quiet, telling Takashi that he was done. 

“That’s it?”

Kaoru nodded, but Takashi knew that he was lying. Something else had happened between his fiancee and him during the fight, but Takashi decided not the pressure the younger male any further. He slowly let go of his hands.

Kaoru was a bit shaky and he hesitated before reaching for the expensive wine he bought just before heading here. He pulled out the two wine bottles along with the two wine glasses. He handed a glass to Takashi before opening one of the bottles of red wine. He poured the cherry red liquid in his senior’s glass before pouring himself a glass. Kaoru held up his glass. “Cheers…” Kaoru said, his tone pained.

Takashi lifted his own glass, lightly tapping it against Kaoru’s. “Cheers.”

~~~~~

The two men drank until Kaoru’s pain went away. They drank until they were giddy enough to laugh at absolutely nothing. They drank until they absent-mindedly flirted with each other... but those words were meaningless... right?

Their small spurts of laughing and flirting was interrupted by the loud ringing of Kaoru’s phone. They both froze and looked at the ID. _Kyoya…_ Kaoru reluctantly picked up his phone and stared at it. 

Takashi gritted his teeth as jealousy started to course through his veins and he grabbed the bottle of wine he held and chugged the rest of its contents as Kaoru watched him, a morose look shown in his amber-colored eyes. He answered and mouthed to Takashi, “I have to go,” while he picked up his things as Kyoya spoke to him angrily.

Takashi could only nod as he watched the man he loved walk away from him, going back to his _fiancee._

~~~~~

Kaoru came back on Sunday, no alcohol in his hands, at least not this time. He greeted the oldest son of the Morinozuka family, just as he always had before walking into the manor.

The two sat on the couch of the lounge once again. Kaoru told Takashi about his whole week, leaving a few major details out. He talked about the new outfits him and his brother were working on. He spoke of his meeting with Haruhi and how she was now pregnant with Tamaki’s future child. Kaoru laughed at the memory of her happy face along with Tamaki preparing everything for their future child. None of this really had surprised Takashi, but what had him shocked was how Kaoru told him dreamily how much he wished that he was a girl, just so he could bring his own life into the world. Takashi smiled at the thought... The thought of Kaoru being a parent and playing with his children.

Takashi wrapped his arm around him as Kaoru continued to talk. He played with the hair that Kaoru let grow out after he graduated. That was when he noticed Kaoru wearing a bit of makeup of his right cheek. He stared at the coated cheek as Kaoru continued to talk, trying to think of a reason why he had makeup on only one section of his face.

Kaoru felt Takashi intense gaze on his face and looked at him. He stopped talking and felt his blood run cold. _Did I miss a spot? Did I accidently wipe off the makeup?_

Takashi moved his gaze up to Kaoru’s eyes and smiled, using his free hand to move a strand of Kaoru’s bright hair behind his ear. He Kaoru gave a small smile.  
Kaoru mentally sighed in relief and returned the smile.  
That was when time froze for both of them. Their breathing slowed as their eyes flickered from each other’s eyes to their lips. That was when they knew they were meant for each other.

Kaoru slowly leaned forward, Takashi meeting him halfway, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. That was when the hidden desire inside of him snapped. He wanted- No… He needed Takashi Morinozuka to be his.

Takashi licked his lips. He knew exactly what Kaoru was thinking, he was also thinking the same thoughts. He could see the lust in Kaoru’s eyes, which had darken to a dark golden color. He swallowed. “Kaoru… this is wrong.”

Kaoru looked into Takashi’s onyx eyes. “Then I don’t want to be right.” Kaoru leaned in for another kiss and Takashi didn’t try to stop him. 

The simple, innocent kisses soon escalated to more passionate, heated ones. Kaoru had moved from his seat beside Takashi’s to straddle his lap as Takashi had his hands on the smaller male's hips, gently rubbing his thumb against the protruding bone. Kaoru had his hands in Takashi’s spiky, yet soft hair, gently tugging whenever Takashi’s tongue would glide across any type of pleasurable spot in his mouth.

Kaoru pulled back for air and felt Takashi’s arousal gently prod at his inner thigh, which made him lightly smirk. Kyoya would never get this passionate with him. 

Takashi frowned and looked up at the lustful boy that sat in his lap. “What about Kyoya?”

Kaoru’s smirk turned into a scowl. “Screw Kyoya.” He leaned forward and kissed Takashi again. “I want you.” Kaoru started to kiss Takashi’s jaw line, slowly making his way towards his neck.

Takashi thickly swallowed at Kaoru’s decision. He couldn’t deny it though, whatever Kaoru wanted, he wanted it too. Takashi closed his eyes, enjoying the small nips and licks Kaoru was giving him. He felt Kaoru’s hands move from the back of his head to the waistband of his jeans, playing with zipper. He felt a shiver run through him as Kaoru teasingly undid his jeans. He sighed in relief. He felt Kaoru move from his lap and he opened his eyes to see him kneeling on the floor, tugging at his jeans. Takashi stopped him, which earned a whine and a pout from the boy. “Not here, let’s go to my room.”

Kaoru excitedly nodded and watched as the taller male stood up. Takashi picked Kaoru up, Kaoru immediately wrapping his legs around his waist, and continued their earlier make out as he made his way to his bedroom.

He lied Kaoru down on his bed and watched him writhe underneath him in excitement. He kissed the younger male again. He was going to show Kaoru what real love was like. Not whatever Kyoya had given him.

~~~~~

It had been about two weeks since Kaoru’s last visit. Two weeks since they had made love behind Kyoya's back. Takashi knew that they should have stopped, but it couldn't be helped. He entered his manor, which was empty once again. He sighed and made his way towards his room, looking into the lounge, hoping he would see Kaoru there. He wasn’t. Takashi looked down in regret and continued the small trek to his room. He opened his room door and turned on the light, scared almost half to death when he saw a small figure sitting there, crying.

It was Kaoru.

Takashi immediately dropped his things and ran over to him. He gently touched the his shoulder only to get pushed away. Takashi’s heart broke at the sight. _Is he crying because of me?_ “Kaoru.”

Kaoru only shook his head in response as another sob wracked throughout his body. 

“Kaoru, what’s wrong?” He shook his head again, more vigorously.

Takashi got annoyed at Kaoru’s stubbornness. He was acting like Hikaru. “Kaoru, look at me.” Kaoru shook his head again. Takashi gently cupped Kaoru’s face and forced him to look at him. His eyes widened in shock. A large, dark purple bruise was on his right cheek.  
Kaoru choked back another sob, making a drop of blood seep out from the cut on his lip. He pushed Takashi’s hands away. “I-I told you n-no.” He buried his face in his hands and started to cry harder.

Takashi sat beside him. Kaoru never wanted to be held when he was crying. One main difference between Hikaru and him. Hikaru would eventually give in, while Kaoru held his stand.

They both sat in silence until Kaoru stopped crying. Takashi gently patted his head and stood up, making Kaoru look at him in alarm. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m going to talk to Kyoya.” They both knew that he was lying. He was going to tear him to pieces for hurting Kaoru.

Kaoru grabbed Takashi’s hand. “N-no, please don’t, Mori-Senpai.”

Takashi stared at Kaoru and sighed. At both his decision and at the refusal of saying his real name. “Fine… C’mon.” Takashi made his way towards him room door, stepping over his dropped belongings. 

Kaoru stumbled after him. “Where are we going?”  
“Remember the bar that Haruhi took us to.”

Kaoru nodded. She had taken them there to celebrate hers and Tamaki’s move back to Japan after being in America. Kaoru knew exactly why Takashi was taking him there. _A problem arose between Kaoru and Kyoya._

~~~~~

Takashi and Kaoru took a seat on the bar stools that were set neatly next to the counter. Takashi signaled for the bartender, who immediately responded.

Kaoru squirmed in his seat as he noticed the gazes from other customers, undoubtedly staring at his bruised face. Kaoru’s attention was immediately taken by the open beer bottle that was placed in front of him. He looked at Takashi who was already taking a swig of his own beer. Kaoru hesitated before grabbing the alcoholic beverage. He wasn’t one to drink beer, unlike Hikaru, but the bar didn’t carry the wine he liked, so beer was the only other option he could stomach.

Takashi and Kaoru drank like they always did. Until Kaoru’s pain dwindled away, until they were giddily laughing, and until they were flirting with each other, this time sharing small kisses in between each sentence.

They left the bar about two hours later, stumbling over each other. Clinging on to each other, they made their way back to Takashi’s manor after deciding that both were too drunk to drive. They held hands the whole way, ignoring the strange looks they received on their way there.

When they finally reached Takashi’s manor, they were both tired and ready to fall asleep. Takashi fumbled with the keys and struggled with unlocking the door. When the door finally opened, they stumbled over each other to get inside. Takashi reattached his hand to Kaoru’s and tried to lead him towards his bedroom. 

_Tried._

Kaoru’s hand was harshly pulled away from Takashi’s, which made him turn around in alarm. 

Kaoru yelped at the pain that was coming from the back of his head. He clawed at the hand that gripped his hair. He only froze when he heard the cold, venomous voice of his now ex fiancee. “I found you.” He yelped again when Kyoya pulled on his hair harder. “Do you really think you can get away from me, _Kaoru~_ ” 

Takashi felt anger course through his veins. “Leave him alone, Kyoya.” He tried to say angrily, but his voice slurred because of his drunken state. He moved forward and pushed Kyoya, which only made him stumble back a bit.

Kyoya’s grip tightened on Kaoru’s hair. “Are you an idiot? I can turn you in to the police for assault of an Ootori.” He pulled Kaoru away from Takashi and shoved him into one of the nearest walls. “Now,” He grabbed Kaoru’s chin and forcibly made him look at him. “You can’t just end us, Kaoru.”

“Y-yes, I can.” Kaoru mustered up the courage to spit in his face. “I hate you!”

Kyoya’s wrinkled in disgust as he wiped off the spit from his face. He growled angrily at Kaoru and slapped him across his already bruised cheek, making him whimper.“You fucking bitch.”

Takashi struggled to watch as the scene before him unfolded, but when Kyouya had hit Kaoru, he felt something inside him snap. He looked around and noticed the big shelf that held his and Satoshi’s trophies. He stumbled towards the shelf and grabbed the trophy he had won after winning a worldwide kendo tournament. It was a big trophy. He glared at Kyouya and made his way towards him, hitting Kyouya in the back of the head with the gold trophy. 

Kyoya fell to the ground, letting Kaoru go. Both Kaoru and Takashi stood there, wide-eyed. Takashi dropped the trophy he held out of shock. Kyoya groaned and pushed himself back up. Kyoya glared at Takashi and pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket. “You asked for this, Morinozuka.” Kyoya lunged at Takashi who side stepped and pushed Kyoya in the nick of time. 

Before Kyoya could swing at Takashi again, he was hit on the back of the head again and he fell once more, this time he was knocked unconscious. Takashi looked at Kyoya, then at Kaoru, who was holding the now blood stained trophy. 

Kaoru watched blood pool out of Kyoya’s head slowly with horror. He dropped down to his knees next to Kyoya and dropped the trophy on the floor. _If... if we take him to the hospital now, he can survive_. Kaoru slowly reached out to Kyoya’s body.

“Kaoru.” Kaoru looked up at Takashi, tears slowly making there way out of his eyes. “No.” Takashi knew exactly what Kaoru was thinking. He wasn't going to let Kaoru save him after what he did. 

Kaoru clenched his jaw and looked back down at Kyoya’s body. He knew what they had to do. “Okay... Give me a knife.”

~~~~~

Kaoru watched the variety of buildings pass by as Takashi drove Kyoya’s car to an empty plain. “I can't believe we did that.” Kaoru mumbled.

Takashi watched the road carefully. “He deserved it.”  
Kaoru looked behind him to look out the back window, half expecting to see an array of police cars following them. He gave a sigh of relief and went back to staring out the window. Kaoru’s mind wandered to what they had done to Kyoya’s body and shivered. 

All Kaoru had done was slit his throat to make sure he would be positively dead before he had ran behind Takashi, terrified of his own actions. Takashi had gotten a fairly large luggage that he usually traveled with. They had planned to put Kyoya in there before ultimately decided how to get rid of his body. Now, Kyoya is a pretty tall man, so putting him inside the luggage was a difficult task. Though Kaoru had begged Takashi to find a different way, his new boyfriend only denied. It was either dislocation or dismemberment of Kyoya’s body. Kaoru left the room to let Takashi to do the work. He didn't know which decision he had made, and he planned to keep it that way.

Takashi noticed Kaoru’s discomfort. He slowly moved his hand to hold his boyfriend’s hand. Kaoru jumped in surprise and stared at the hand. “I know you didn't want to do this.” No response. “How long has it been going on?” When he didn't respond again, Takashi figured that the other male wanted to be left alone. He started to pull his hand away, but was stopped by Kaoru grabbing it with both hands. He smiled and left his hand with Kaoru.

After a bit, Takashi pulled of the road of one of the highways, which was busy throughout the day, but always an empty road at night. He parked the car halfway inside the small forest that was beside the highway. He unbuckled himself and waited. 

Kaoru was clenching his lover’s hand so hard that it was started to go numb. Both his mind and body told him to stop. They would be found out soon anyway... but if this plan works, they would be worry free. Kaoru slowly let go of Takashi’s hand and looked up at him. 

“Ready?”

Kaoru dryly swallowed. “Ready.”

The two men got out of Kyoya’s old vehicle and made their way to the trunk. Takashi popped it open, revealing the luggage that held Kyoya’s body along with evidence that needed to be destroyed. 

Takashi pulled out a cigarette lighter, lit it and prepared to throw it in. He stopped himself and looked at Kaoru. “You do it.”

Kaoru looked up at him, the reflection of the small flame glistened in his eyes. He slowly nodded and grabbed the lighter with a shaky hand. He moved his gaze to the trunk and gave out a shaky sigh. 

_This was it. This was the day Kyoya couldn't hurt Kaoru anymore._

Kaoru threw in the lighter, which started to immediately ignited the luggage. Takashi and Kaoru left the scene of the crime, hand in hand.

~~~~~

A few weeks later, the two men were questioned on Kyoya’s disappearance, which they have lied about. No, Kyoya didn't come to the Morinozuka manor the night of the disappearance. Yes, they were at the bar for most of the night. Yes, they took a taxi home after they had finished. The only true statement that they had told the police was something that surprised both the officers and the other Host Club Members. _I broke up with Kyoya. I didn't want to marry him anymore._ When he was asked why, he replied only with, “domestic violence.”

Takashi’s and Kaoru’s secret about Kyoya had only brought them closer. They kept a steady relationship for almost two years, despite Kaoru’s midnight nightmares and breakdowns on what had happened that night. 

Takashi proposed on their anniversary of their first date. Unfortunately it was on the same night of the incident at the bar they had spent hours in, before and after Kyoya had interfered. 

Now, Kaoru is saying, “I do” before being kissed by Takashi Morinozuka, his husband. As they kissed, with their families and friends cheering, the same thing ran through their minds. 

_Let one more day pass by, don't let this be a dream. Don't let another Kyoya come back._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this shipping so much! I wish there were more of Kaoru x Takashi to go around.


End file.
